


Every rose has it's thorns ; tokyo ghoul reader inserts.

by itamitenshi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ??? probably fkn more idk man, Blood, Body Horror, Death, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Gore, M/M, Romance, Smut, Tokyo Ghoul: re, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itamitenshi/pseuds/itamitenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— just like every night has it's dawn. ♡ <br/>tokyo ghoul reader inserts. as always, reader will be kept gender neutral unless a specific gender has been requested by someone, requests are open! </p>
<p>possible nsfw and triggering content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ballare con il diavolo // tsukiyama.

**Author's Note:**

> [tw for blood, death, gore and slight body horror. this is tokyo ghoul after all my dear readers!]

_♡ A certain darkness is needed to see the stars._

 

; with a sliver of onyx, the delicate scent of lavender and the sound of humming, he came into your life as gentle as a breeze in the summer time but the impact he had on you hit harder than a hurricane; and it all started with a compliment, a cup of coffee and a book recommendation. Your beauty had not gone unnoticed by him and as he spotted you outside of the coffee shop for both ghouls and humans, a flutter in his stomach and a jolt in his heart as he watched your facial expression turn from pleased to horrified in a matter of seconds as you turned the page frantically as you read [favourite novel.] He was hooked. The mere aroma that seeped from your body captivated him but your stunning features was what drove him to make the first move and buy that extra cup of coffee, ever so gently placing it down in front of you that it almost went unnoticed as he took a seat opposite you. 

"[Favourite novel,] Huh? That's full of twists and turns. Judging from the look on your face, you must be at a rather traumatic part." He spoke, his voice weaving into your ears like silk and scaring you slightly as you had not noticed him. Too wrapped up in the ink on the page, you jolted your head up to meet his soft gaze and almost melted at the sight of him. The sloppy yet cheeky smile that he wore was tantalizing and when paired with those half lidded eyes that told you this was more than a conversation about literature you physically felt the air leave your lungs temporarily. He was tantalized, and you were winded from just the first glance. "Vous êtes magnifique, I can't help but wonder why are you out here all on your own?" Placing a marker in your book and setting it back in your bag, you leaned back and folded one leg over the other before staring at him with a glint in your eye. 

"I'm not on my own, am I? I have you here with me." White pearls clamped onto your bottom lip to stop yourself from smirking like a jester at your own phrase, the expression he wore wasn't giving you any help either. If he was going to confuse you by speaking in a different language then you were obviously going to repay the favour by shocking him with your quick and rather dry wit. It wasn't long before he stopped trying to catch flies with his tongue and turned his lips up into a smile - a real one this time - as he looked at you. "Tsukiyama Shuu." He stated as he reached over and gently grasped your hand in his before raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of your hand. The kiss lingered for hours, the feeling of his skin against your own made your hand tingle and the way he looked directly into your [eye colour] orbs as his lips just began to pull away from your flesh made you weak at the knees. It was a good thing you were seated. 

"I'm [name.]" 

* * *

Two years have gone by since you met the hypnotic stranger outside of the coffee shop. Two years of meeting up to taste fine coffee and treats, two years of travelling around the city to all different kinds of book stores to find rare treasures among the sea of classics and upcoming hits, two years of constant flirtatious behaviour. He would touch you so gently you weren't sure if it was your imagination of not, he would say things to you in languages that you didn't understand and you could only hope they were all nice things all whilst you would just laugh, say his name gently and brush him off. However, you couldn't shake the nagging thought in the back of your mind that told you something about him was off, yes he was a little loud and brash at times and always dressed in rather bold clothing but that was who he was and you loved it but you just knew that there was something dark hidden between those seductive eyes and that charming smile. Deep down, you knew what was up with him but tried to push it to the back of your mind and ignore what your instincts were screaming at you.

After all, every rose has it's thorns. 

Those thorns had never revealed their true danger to you though until one day when Shuu didn't show up for a planned trip to the local art gallery as they had a new section open filled with prestigious art from around the globe and he had begged you for weeks to go see it. Shuu was never late. Ever. That was the first sign that something was up but the fact he was late to something he was so excited about made you just plain worried. After having a mental debate with yourself, you got up from where you had been sitting and waiting for the past hour and began the walk to his manor. He invited you over for dinner one day and you happily agreed, curious as to where he lived. He must have had money, you could tell from the clothing he wore as well as the way he spoke - someone who clearly came from the finest and most expensive education - but you did not expect for him to live in a giant mansion. Almost everything this man did took you by surprise and you loved it. 

Like the time he had showed up at your front door holding a dozen of your favourite flowers and handed them to you before pressing those toxic lips to the flesh of your cheek before walking away without a word. You didn't think he'd remember that those were your favourite, but he did. Or the time when you two were walking home after he picked you up from work and he suddenly laced his fingers with yours and twirled you around, pulling you into the middle of the street and making you dance with him. Then there was the night he had knocked on your door at 11pm, intoxicated and missing a shoe, asking if he could stay over because his house had 'disappeared.' This man had utterly captivated your heart and you had him entirely wrapped around your finger.

However, none of those moments were as surprising as this one right now. Shuu, slumped over some innocents body as he tore through it relentlessly, aggressively shoving fistfuls of God knows what organ into his mouth as scarlet cascaded down his lips, chin and neck. Those lovely eyes were now as black as the devil's soul with a ring of red that was brighter than hell fire, that beautiful smile twisted into a sick grin as he took pleasure in devouring his victim. Any other person would have screamed, or just ran away and pretended as if they had never saw a thing before turning him in to the CCG; but not you. Instead, you made your way over to him and knelt down on the other side of the now deceased and cleared your throat. God, he was so indulged he didn't even realize you were there until you made a sound. 

"I thought you enjoyed the finer things, Gourmet." You spoke, voice cracking slightly as unwanted tears began to collect in your eyes. Those eyes you fell in love with returned to their natural state and you were shocked to see he too was struggling to hold back tears. Was it from the hunger he could no longer ignore? Or was it that you knew of his secret and he feared you would report him? No, Tsukiyama Shuu was terrified that you, a pitiful human, were going to leave him. He frantically wiped his mouth before getting up and walking away, then walking back and away again in a pace as he gripped the hairs on his head. You looked down and regretted it almost immediately, a face that would have once been beautiful was now twisted into an eternal state of fear. Poor soul. You could faintly hear Shuu mumbling and cursing under his breath in French whilst saying 'No' over and over again in English, it didn't take a genius to work out why he was so upset. He was supposed to consume you, you were supposed to be just another meal to him yet it didn't work out that way for you were the one who had consumed him.

Standing on weak legs, you stepped over the body as if it was nothing but a stone in the road and made your way to him, the man who gently sat himself down into your life and swept you up into a world of adventure. Trembling fingers reached out hesitantly, as if he would snap and turn on you if you were to touch him, before coming to stop on his wrist gently. He froze, time stopped moving and your heart ceased beating. Your simple touch had him breaking down in your arms in a matter of seconds, violent sobs shaking his entire body as he shrieked and wailed into your neck, the bare flesh becoming soaked with his tears. You let him cry, you let him scream and you wrapped him up in your arms and whispered over and over what you never had the courage to say into his ear. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." 

"How long have you known?" His voice was hoarse and it cracked slightly near the end of his sentence and just hearing this shift in his usual smooth tone was like taking a bullet to the heart. Shuu was now sitting with you in his lap, straddling him as you rocked him back and forth whilst combing your fingers through his hair in an attempt to get him to calm down and luckily it worked. A deep exhale passed through your slightly chapped lips as you pulled away from him to look directly into his human eyes. It had only been a month into your friendship with Shuu when it dawned on you that he may not be human. 

If you both took a stroll through the park and stopped to buy a snack from a nearby vendor, he would hesitate or reject at first but you were just too difficult to resist and he would give in and pretend to eat whatever you had bought for him. Whenever you suggested eating out or cooking for him, he would come up with excuses like he's already ate, he wasn't hungry or the places you pointed out he didn't like their food. Whenever he unexpectedly showed up at your house and you were in the process of cooking, you would ask him to try it and he would always over-exaggerate. No food you cooked was that good and most of it was frozen that you had just thrown in the oven or microwave. Then, when you came to his home for dinner that one time his meal smelt and looked different and you knew it wasn't 'imported' from a different country. 

"Oh darling that doesn't matter, there's no need for you to worry about such things. The only thing that matters is I'm here, I'm not going anywhere any time soon and I am utterly and completely in love with you. Idiot." Ah finally! A smile. You laughed and leaned close to him, your forehead resting softly against his as you fell deeper and deeper into the bottomless pit of beauty that was his eyes. His hands were on you and this time he wanted to make sure you knew they were there, one was gripping onto your thigh and rubbing it softly and the other gripped the back of your neck to keep you in place. With blood, sweat and tears smeared over your bodies you came together for the first time, fingers tangling between tresses and chests touching as your lips connected like a tidal wave against the rocky shore. Promises, sweet nothings and feelings were breathed out between each kiss as you both finally gave into the temptation of each other. 

And it's hard to believe all of this started with a cup of coffee, a compliment and a book recommendation. 


	2. in seinen Augen // naki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tokyo ghoul reader inserts. as always, reader will be kept gender neutral unless a specific gender has been requested by someone, requests are open!
> 
> possible nsfw and triggering content.

[tw for blood, death, gore and slight body horror. this is tokyo ghoul after all my dear readers! CONTAINS NSFW AHEAD AND WRITTEN BY A VERY TIRED WRITER WHO'S HAD NO TIME TO PROOF-READ. Also thank you to the requester for being so patient with me :* ]  


 

 

  
_♡_ _finding you was hard, but loving you is easy._  


 

 

;  pure white silk struggles to weave itself between the tightly interlocked bodies of two star-crossed lovers. Nimble, pale fingers run through entwined locks of [colour] as he calms himself after bathing in pure ecstacy. Hushed whispers, soft giggles and gentle sighs are exchanged after your bodies have done enough talking for the night but neither of you can escape the darkness that looms over both of you; the  knowledge that what you have both done is immorally wrong. The anxiety and depression cuts through your heart strings swifter than a blade and as your ear is pressed to his chest you can hear his heart rate increase once again. Ah, so he was worrying as well. Although, Naki was Naki and his raging anxiety was a big part of who he was, in fact it's what drew you to him in the first place. 

 

* * *

 

  
Soft features are highlighted under the dim glow of the amber light that dangles above her head, a drink placed in front of her that she trains her unfocused eyes on. What kind of a blind date doesn't show up? A twinge of anger pulses through her veins for a moment before it is shattered completely when a young, scrawny looking man is thrown -  literally - onto her table. Alcohol splashes herself, the walls and the tables as well as transparent shards that once held the liquid. His pristine white suit is ruined instantly as he's slammed onto the table that hasn't been cleaned in about three weeks and the vibrantly coloured cocktail that she once had is part of his clothing now. It's funny how you notice the little things when a panic is going on. Like how wide and dark his eyes actually are, the lids seem to be heavily guarded by layers of eyeshadow; she has a niggling feeling that it's just his complexion though. Shoulder length hair that's so straight the edges could probably slice a person open matches the colour of his suit and he's damn beautiful. The other guy? Huge. A literal mountain of a man compared to the poor boy that's helplessly pinned to her table, but she's a tornado of emotions currently and adrenaline is now coursing through her veins as she realizes that the blind date wasn't what she wanted all along - it was  **him.** He seemed dangerous **,** mysterious and exciting and she wanted all of it. Even for just the one night. Her tongue darts over her lips momentarilly as she ponders her next decision, to help or not to help? The adrenaline says help but her moral reasoning says get the hell out before things get ugly.   


 

What the hell, you're only on this earth once. 

 

In a flash she's up out of her seat with the largest shard that was once her over-priced sugarry concotions container in her hand and without a second thought she jams it down into the bicep - which is about the same size  of her head - of the mountain man. A piercing scream fills her ears, a slender wrist is wrapped around her fingers and a confused glance is tossed her way as she hauls her prize from the table and whispers but one word into his ear. 

 

"Run." 

 

Legs move at a rapid pace, hearts pumping blood around bodies at an alarming rate as the pair run away from their troubles and into the open arms of destiny. Yells of distress begin to fade as they lose those that were on  their tail; just in time too as the electric rush of adrenaline has completely died. Her neat hair-do that took hours to prepare has been blown about and probably looks about as attractive as a rats nest, light streaks of mascara painting her cheeks from the wind caressing her eyeballs as she ran so quickly and cherry red lips smeared beyond belief. 

 

But he thinks she's the most insanely beautiful creature he's ever laid eyes on. 

 

They have time to stop so he can finally take a good look at her and he's awfully surprised that something so beautiful, so delicate, has saved him from his brawl with one of the toughest members from the anti-ghoul gangs that lurk in Tokyo, sniffing out Ghouls wherever they can and outnumbering them with bootleg weapons they've had made from some dealer that Aogiri has been looking for. Naki has felt many emotions since the disappearence of Jason, all negative, yet this one woman has came out of no where and made his heart set ablaze. Her beauty, bravery and sheer spontaneity has left him awestruck. Hesitantly he reaches out and places his hand upon her upper arm to catch her attention and he shivers as he watches her face drop. 

 

His eyes, it has to be his eyes. They're on show, he knows it. 

 

"I-" He begins, skin growing clammy and fingers twitching as his brain struggles to come up with a lie that he's less than prepared to get himself tangled in but before he can get out more than one word his back  is slammed against the wall and this outstanding creature is on him,  lips moulding against his with such raw passion he feels slightly  emotional. The jitters begin to fade as animalistic instinct takes over and he latches his fingers around her nimble wrists and flips so that she is the one pinned, arms above her head and his knee between her thighs. Growls, pants and moans are passed between eachothers mouths as they refuse to break apart for air - too wrapped up in each other to  care. The dirty alley an unimportant factor, the gang that were chasing them long forgotten. All that matters is the here, the now. Two people getting themselves caught in a love affair, how gorgeous. Eventually they break apart from each other and it is to only ask one question that spills from both of their swollen lips at the same time;

 

"Your place, or mine?" 

 

Pale and milky skin contrasts with [skin tone] as they join hands once again and take off to whomever lives the closest, more than eager to become lost within eachother despite their differences. She's well aware of the fact that he is one of the biggest threats to Tokyo, he's the monster people tell their children about at night and he's the reason she can't walk anywhere alone in the dark but in that one moment he seemed so helpless and afraid; he seemed human. The odd but alluring eyes he owns had trapped her from the first glance and tonight she was his, and he was hers. 

 

Finally arriving at their destination their clothes are torn from their bodies before she has time to close the front door and a possessive growl leaves his throat as he looks upon his treasure for the night in all of her natural beauty. She's an absolute rose, he thinks to himself as he tangles his fingers in her hair and keeps a firm grip on her ass with his free hand, pulling her body closer to his for skin-on-skin contact. With each kiss his need for her grows and he makes that very clear by pressing himself against her, grinding his hips clumsily as he's blind with raw heat. 

 

Due to the pleasure and need she felt, she forgot whom he really was. Those lips that are clamped to her neck, sucking and teasing with brushes of his teeth could easily take a dark turn. He could bite down and tear out a chunk of her throat before making a meal of her; but he doesn't. She knows this is wrong but if something feels so right and good, why put an end to it? A pleasant sigh escapes her lips as he gets lower, the feeling of his lips ghosting over her naked flesh as he makes his way to her core. 

 

Tentatively he presses a soft kiss there and awaits her reaction and the groan she gives is all he needs to go ahead and really see what his beauty of the night tastes like. Eyes half lidded, he drags his tongue against her folds slowly, trailing it up before stopping at her bud and giving it a sweet kiss. Slyly she wraps his locks around her hands and tugs, words are no longer an option for her as she sinks deeper into pleasure. Naki smirks to himself before becoming more rapid with his tongue, flicking it against her most sensitive part and swirling it around; he intends to send her to heaven and back and so far he's succeeding. The orgasm creeps up on her, making the legs that are wrapped around his broad shoulder quake and breath hitch in her throat as she chokes out one last long and loud moan as she comes. The gentle hair grabbing becomes a large tug as she's electrocuted with pleasure. 

 

Naki makes his way back up her body and presses a soft kiss to her lips, sliding those smooth legs around his waist once again where they belong as he slides his hard self into her slowly, both of them crying out softly into the night. Their bodies fit together as though they were two pieces of a jigsaw that were missing and have finally returned home - returned to where they belong. Gentle thrusts and soft caresses are how it begins, shy moans exchanged as they feel the pleasure grow slowly in the pits of their stomachs, just waiting to grow into blinding ecstacy. It's not long before his anxieties are brutally slayed by confidence and he thrusts into her harder and deeper as she begs him to do so, relishing in the feeling of her nails raking against the uncovered flesh on his back. She looks so stunning with her eyes closed, mouth open and neck exposed to him as she throws her head back. It's not long before both of their movements become eratic and jolty due to their orgasm waiting just around the corner, ready to take them both to paradise and with one word mutually exchanged between the two simultaneously it happens. 

"Come."

Her harsh, breathy moans float from her lips and meet with his loud grunts as they both come together on top of the messy sheets of her bed. Sliding out he lays beside her and immediately re-wraps her body around his, the feeling of her bare skin against his was perfection and he never wanted to let go of it and nor did she. In the morning when they woke up and had completely come down from their highs they would awkwardly stare at each other and he was terrified that she would see through clear eyes that he was a real monster and this twisted game of passion would come to a very permenant end - can't have her running to the CCG after all - but he was unclear on her feelings.

If only he knew that she had no plans to run, no plans to scream and call him a monster before losing her life. In fact she thought quite the opposite. 

 

He was hers and she was his.


End file.
